


Cozy AF

by TheSilentBull



Category: Almost Family (TV)
Genre: Amandie, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentBull/pseuds/TheSilentBull
Summary: Edie finally takes Amanda up on her offer to spend some time together in the Catskills.
Relationships: Amanda Doherty/Edie Palmer
Kudos: 28





	Cozy AF

**Author's Note:**

> This story pretends that Amanda apologized for not being honest with Edie about why she suggested exploring with other women and that Edie and Tim did not sleep together in 1x11. 
> 
> There isn’t much content for Amandie and I love them, so here is my contribution. Thanks for reading!

Edie stretched lazily and smiled when she smelled breakfast cooking. She looked to the empty side of the bed and her smile deepened as she remembered the previous night. Amanda was an incredibly focused lover, not unlike her focused persona in the courtroom. Anything the woman did, she did it well, and Edie felt absolutely worshipped lying beneath her. Her body still hummed at the thought of their lovemaking.

They had reached the cabin Friday evening after work, eager to begin their small vacation as soon as possible, and after a light dinner, they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Edie couldn’t imagine wanting to have these experiences with anyone else and she found herself glad that her attempts at flirting with other women had failed so miserably.

“Hey, you awake?”

Edie rolled over toward the door at the sound of Amanda’s smooth voice to see her standing there with a tray full of steaming food. She smiled and sat up, holding the blanket against her naked body.

“Breakfast in bed? I could get used to this,” she said as Amanda carefully sat the tray down on top of the blankets.

“Well, I fully expect you to return the favor at some point,” Amanda said before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend good morning.

Edie prolonged the kiss, never able to get enough of this woman, before slowly pulling away. “Well, I do pour a mean bowl of cereal,” she teased. “I hope you and Enzo like Froot Loops.”

Amanda laughed before joining her more fully on the bed. Edie had no idea how utterly charmed Amanda was by the fact that she cared so much for her son.

“I’m not a very good cook,” Edie confessed as she pushed the perfectly fluffy eggs around with her fork. She remembered how proud she was to make the pie for Thanksgiving only for it to end up tasting so awful. In hindsight, she could see that it was just another failed attempt at trying to force things to work with Tim.

Amanda smirked, knowing how competitive Edie was. It must have been killing her not to be good at something. “Don’t worry,” she said. “I’ll teach you.”

Edie smiled and they happily finished breakfast.

…

“So, what’s on today’s agenda?” Edie asked as she stepped from the bedroom, freshly showered and dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a sweater. Amanda sat on the couch dressed similarly.

Amanda’s offer of a weekend getaway to the Catskills had been just what they needed. Their relationship had started so fast and everything had been about sneaking around to try and be together. This was the very first opportunity they had to be completely alone without any interference and now that the truth was out, Edie loved being able to spend time with Amanda without guilt. She still felt bad for hurting Tim, but she also knew that what she felt for Amanda was real.

“Whatever you want,” Amanda said as she stood and took Edie’s hands. “We could go for a walk, we can stay here. There’s even wine tasting somewhere around here.”

They had brought plenty of groceries and Edie was more than tempted to stay in the warm cabin with Amanda all day, but she supposed they should at least enjoy their surroundings a little. “How about a nice walk?” she said. “And maybe you can give me my first cooking lesson later.”

Amanda smiled. “Sounds good.”

…

“You were right,” Edie said as they walked one of the long trails on the mountain. “This is beautiful.” They were completely surrounded by trees, snow, and quiet. It was the complete opposite of the busy pace of the city. It almost felt surreal.

“Told you,” Amanda said as she swung their joined hands. “You should have taken me up on my offer the first time.”

Edie smirked. “Well, it wouldn’t have been nearly as special…all things considered.”

Amanda watched as the smile fell from Edie’s lips and she became lost in thought. She was right of course. Any time spent with Edie was precious to her, but she was glad that it would no longer be overshadowed by secrets.

“Have you and Tim decided on anything yet?” Amanda asked quietly. She was very much aware that Edie was still married and it hadn’t taken Margaret stating the obvious to make her realize how fragile their newfound relationship was.

Edie sighed. “There hasn’t really been much time. Between Tim taking over for Leon’s trial and me working on my brother’s case…” Plus, the fact that Tim barely wanted to be in the same room with her. “Everything is moving so fast,” she said as they continued along, snow crunching softly under their boots.

Amanda became lost in her own thoughts as she contemplated Edie’s words and the not so old fears of her wanting Edie to be sure about their relationship began to rise. Edie had been so angry when she realized that Amanda telling her to explore had come from Margaret and she certainly didn’t want a repeat of that.

“Are you having second thoughts?” she asked cautiously. Her heart pounded in her chest. She hated the feelings of insecurity bubbling inside of her.

“What? No!” Edie said quickly as she stopped walking and pulled Amanda closer. “No. I meant it when I said I was falling in love with you.”

Amanda looked down at the ground. “Good to know,” she said softly. But she knew she wasn’t just falling anymore. Amanda Doherty was fully in love with Edie Palmer and it scared her.

…

“Okay,” Edie said with a big sigh and a nervous smile. “Taste this.”

Amanda smirked as she made her way over to the stove where Edie had been preparing a tomato-based sauce. She blew onto the spoon Edie held for her to cool the thick liquid down and carefully took a taste.

Edie watched in anticipation as her girlfriend licked her lips. “Well? Don’t leave me hanging!”

“It’s delicious,” Amanda finally said, putting her out of her misery. “You’ll be hosting your own dinner parties in no time.”

Edie smiled proudly and turned back to the stove. “Yeah and I’ll serve spaghetti & meatballs at every one of them because that’s the only thing I know how to make now.” Edie had already decided that it would be her new secret weapon. She would insist on making the dish for Julia & Roxy one day, knowing full well that they knew she couldn’t cook.

“How come you never learned to cook before now?” Amanda asked as she took a seat at the counter with a glass of wine. She had learned from her grandma.

Edie shrugged. “My mother wasn’t really the domestic type. She spent a lot of her time protesting and fighting for causes…being a free spirit. Cooking wasn’t on her list of priorities.”

“It sounds like you and your mom are very different,” Amanda said. Edie had told her a few stories about Genevieve and she sounded like a very interesting woman, to say the least.

“We are!” Edie quickly agreed. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love her and she was a good mom, but there was just something inside of me that always craved the normalcy that my friends seemed to have with their parents.” Edie put the burner that held the sauce on low and turned to face her girlfriend more fully. “I still can’t believe that the father I’ve always longed for has been right in front of me this whole time,” Edie said quietly.

Amanda watched as Edie’s eyes became fixed to a spot on the countertop and wondered if she had really even begun to process all of this.

Edie shook her head. “Honestly, I have no idea how I should feel,” she said. “I’ve known Leon my entire life, and although he could be controlling and pompous at times, he was never really a bad guy...but what he did…” Edie said, trailing off, trying to organize her thoughts and feelings. “How can I possibly forgive him for that? But at the same time, I keep finding myself trying to remember any interactions I had with him as a kid and analyzing it over and over in my head, wondering if he did try to be a father to me in some capacity.” Edie shook her head and laughed at herself. “Then I think that something must be wrong with me to want some sort of connection to a man who violated so many people.”

“Hey, look at me,” Amanda said as she stood and made her way to Edie. “There is nothing wrong with you and everything you’re feeling is valid. What Leon did…”she trailed off, trying to choose her words carefully. “A lot of people are hurt…families are torn apart. He caused a lot of confusion for a lot of people and it's okay for you to be confused, too.” She hated that Leon had made Edie so unsure of herself.

Edie took a deep breath and pulled Amanda into a hug. There weren’t many people she discussed Leon with because she really didn’t know where to begin. She had tried to talk to her mother about it on several occasions, but she didn’t feel heard and Genevieve didn’t seem to think it was that big of a deal, which added another layer of confusion and distrust to Edie’s already jumbled thoughts. Julia was dealing with her own conflicting thoughts about Leon, including the overwhelming fact that he wasn't even her biological father. Roxy was so desperate to distance herself from her parents that she easily forgave the man. Edie wasn’t sure if Roxy had even truly thought about what he did, at all.

“Thank you,” Edie said softly into Amanda’s neck, breathing in her comforting scent. “I feel safe talking to you.”

“You are safe with me,” Amanda reassured, pulling away slightly to look at her girlfriend. “Listen, I know that all of this is strange and sensitive,” she said, referring to the case and the timing of their relationship, “but I want you to know that I would never use anything you say to me in private for any sort of professional gain. You can talk to me about anything and I meant it when I said I wanted us for the long haul.”

Edie gave her a watery smile. “I want that, too,” she said softly before pulling Amanda into a kiss. All her life it felt like something was out of place, but when she was with Amanda, everything felt right.

…

Dinner had been pleasant and Edie continued to be proud of the fact that she had made something edible, with Amanda’s guidance, of course. They had eventually settled on the floor, in front of the fireplace, with thick quilts, each with a glass of wine that had been forgotten in lieu of holding and touching each other.

Amanda moaned as she lay on her back with Edie pressed snuggly against her. Long, slender fingers had worked their way underneath her sweater.

“I can’t believe we have to leave this tiny piece of heaven tomorrow,” Edie said before leaning in for yet another kiss. Being with Amanda was everything and she couldn’t believe that she had denied this part of herself for so long.

The only good that came from her spending time with the Dixie Kicks was that she now knew what a pillow princess and a gold star lesbian was. Clearly, it was too late for her to be a gold star lesbian, but she had no intention of becoming a pillow princess. She had every intention of giving as good as she got with her girlfriend. Besides, her competitive nature wouldn’t allow for anything else.

Amanda smiled as she enjoyed the weight of Edie pressed against her. She ran her hands through Edie’s hair and along the curves of her body. She’d had plenty of experiences and relationships in her life, but she didn’t think she had ever felt so consumed by anyone before.

“Don’t think about it,” Amanda said breathlessly. “Just enjoy the here and now.” The trial would be starting soon and it would be a long time before they would be able to sneak away like this again. Amanda planned on enjoying every minute of it and making love to her girlfriend as much as possible.

…

“Have I ever told you how sexy your glasses are?” Edie whispered as she pressed lazy kisses to Amanda’s neck and chest. Their clothes were scattered across the floor and Amanda lay on her back with pillows from the sofa supporting her.

Amanda couldn’t contain a laugh, which quickly turned into a moan as Edie kissed the flesh of her breasts before taking one of the peaks between her full lips.

“No,” she panted. Her fingers gripped at Edie’s scalp as she continued down her body, peppering licks and kisses along Amanda’s ribs and stomach.

“Well, they are,” Edie said as her lips and tongue worked at a spot on Amanda’s hip that she had recently learned was very sensitive. Although Edie had spent a lot of time ignoring the part of herself that was attracted to women, she remembered the many different times she had seen Amanda around the courthouse over the last six months and the strange response Amanda seemed to provoke within her. She used to think the woman was arrogant, but now she realized that she had been attracted to her and her criticism of Amanda was just another way of denying it.

Amanda’s breathing became heavier as Edie finally focused on where she wanted her most. A deep moan escaped her lips as she felt long fingers teasing her sensitive flesh before, _finally_ , the firm caress of warm tongue and lips. “Edie…” she panted. For someone so inexperienced, Edie was an incredibly fast learner and, at that moment, Amanda was grateful for her overachieving nature.

Edie moaned into her task, aroused by the noises escaping her girlfriend and the taste of her. Being with Amanda felt more right than anything ever had in her life and she would be forever grateful for whatever the catalyst was that had caused this woman to come into her orbit.

Edie could feel that Amanda was close and she splayed her hand across Amanda's flat stomach to still her as best she could as she kept the rhythm with her lips and tongue against Amanda’s heated flesh.

“Edie…please…” Amanda whispered.

Edie continued, her tongue firm and rythmic as she felt Amanda’s body tense for several long moments before slowing moving away from the now overly sensitive flesh. She smiled as she lifted her head and watched as Amanda’s chest fell and rose rapidly.

Amanda looked down to see the smirk on her girlfriend’s face and gave one of her own. “You know, maybe I missed my calling as a teacher,” she said as her head fell back against the pillows. “First cooking and now this…”

Edie laughed and placed one last kiss to Amanda’s thigh before rejoining her against the pillows. “And just how do you know I learned that from you?” Edie countered, her smirk growing when Amanda raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Oh? Is there something you’d like to disclose counselor?” she asked as she hooked a leg over Edie’s hip.

Edie could feel her cheeks grow warm, which was absurd considering she had just made love to her girlfriend. “I may have done a tiny bit of online research,” she said, avoiding eye contact. She actually had no problem imagining the basics, but it wasn’t in her nature to _just_ be basic.

Amanda grinned. “Really? And when was this?”

“Not important,” Edie said smugly as she watched her girlfriend remove her glasses and set them aside. She brushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen into Amanda’s face. “Besides, the important thing is that my woman is satisfied.”

Amanda laughed at Edie’s sexy bravado. It was moments like this that easily allowed her to imagine the rest of her life with Edie Palmer.

“You know,” Edie began gently as she looked into brown eyes. She inched a little closer as she rubbed her hand up and down the smooth skin of Amanda’s back. “You’re really beautiful without your glasses, too.”

Instead of telling her she loved her like she desperately wanted to, Amanda kissed Edie and proceeded to show her how much she loved her instead.

…

The next morning, Amanda woke up first and it didn’t take long for her to become lost in her thoughts. She and Edie had moved to the bedroom eventually, neither very interested in sleeping on the floor all night. They would be heading back to the city in a few hours and she wanted nothing more than to stay in this cocoon with her girlfriend. Looking at her phone on the nightstand, she saw that it was late morning and they would need to check out of the cabin soon.

Turning over, she saw that Edie was still asleep. She hated to wake her, but they still needed to pack and eat something before they left. Amanda placed a trail of kisses along Edie’s neck and shoulder until she felt her begin to stir.

Edie groaned and shifted until she was facing Amanda. “Is it morning already?” she said, her voice scratchy from sleep.

“Unfortunately,” Amanda said as grabbed Edie's hand and pressed a kiss to her warm fingers. “I wish we could stay longer, but I’ve got court early tomorrow and I still need to do a little prep tonight.”

Edie nodded sleepily in understanding.

“You know,” Amanda began hesitantly as she continued to play with Edie’s fingers, “as much as I love going up against you in court, I’m actually glad that you’re not representing your father anymore.” She looked up to gauge Edie’s reaction, pleased that she didn’t seem to be taking her statement the wrong way. “This trial is only going to become more brutal as it drags on and I want you have some distance to process rather than brush aside how you truly feel for the sake of defending Leon as your client,” Amanda explained. She thought if Leon cared for Edie as his daughter at all, he would have never allowed her to be his lawyer in the first place, but she decided to keep that to herself.

Edie let Amanda’s words sink in for a moment before responding. Although she had been upset when Leon fired her and devastated when Chad decided that Tim should take over the case, she’d since had time to reflect and come to the realization that she was putting a lot on herself by acting as Leon’s lawyer. How could she possibly sit and listen to testimony from countless victims and then turn around and pretend that she wasn’t one of Leon’s victims, too?

“I think you’re right,” she finally said. “I have a lot of feelings about Leon that I really don’t know what to do with yet. Defending him and pretending that it’s just a job or that he’s just another client doesn’t feel right anymore.” Edie realized that she had done a lot of pretending in her life. She pretended that she was happily married. She pretended that she wasn’t attracted to women. She didn’t want to do it anymore and especially not for Leon. It was time to be honest with herself and allow herself to have genuine feelings, good or bad, rather than trying to suppress them.

Amanda leaned in to give Edie a comforting kiss, glad that she was being honest with herself.

“We should get going,” Amanda said, even though she made no effort to remover herself from Edie’s warm embrace. “I need to make sure I’m home in time for Margaret to drop Enzo off.”

Edie nodded. She was still a little miffed at Margaret’s interference, but she supposed she could understand that the woman was looking out for her son. She had only known Enzo for a few weeks and she already knew she would do anything for him.

“This weekend has been perfect,” Edie said with a sweet smile.

“Yeah, it has,” Amanda agreed as she touched Edie’s face. “Things are going to be pretty hectic when we get back.”

“But we’ll make it work,” Edie reassured before pressing her lips to Amanda’s. “Actually, I was thinking, maybe I should find a place of my own instead of moving back in right away.” She had been thinking about it for a while now. She loved her new sisters, but she didn’t want to live with them forever and the hotel just felt empty.

“It’s like you said…this trial is going to take its toll on everyone. Maybe this way we can both still have the space we need. It would give me the chance to settle some things with my marriage and it would allow you to have the privacy and space you needed to work as the trial progresses,” Edie explained hopefully. She wanted a life with Amanda more than she had wanted anything in a long time and she wanted to get it right. “Besides,” she continued with a teasing smile, “we can still have plenty of sleepovers.” Edie was relieved when she got a beautiful grin from Amanda.

“It’s probably a good idea,” Amanda nodded. “I want this to work and if it means moving a little slower then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Well,” Edie said, maneuvering until she was straddling her girlfriend, “not too slow.” She kissed Amanda hungrily and moaned in pure happiness when she felt that same energy returned.

For so long, Edie had resigned herself to a passionless marriage. Tim was her best friend and he represented stability for her. For a while, it had been enough, but Edie knew that she had never loved Tim like he deserved or the way a wife should love her husband. She would always regret hurting him, but now she understood that they both deserved better.

Her feelings for Amanda made her face a part of herself that she was afraid of, but now that she had, she felt free. Amanda challenged her and excited her and for the first time in her life, she was pretty sure that she was experiencing real love.

**The end.**


End file.
